gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Barack Zinin
is a fictional character in Mobile Suit Gundam 00. Barack is an A-Laws MS commander during Season 2 and a superior to Louise Halevy. He pilots a GNX-704T Ahead. Personality & Character Barack is a vengeful peace-keeper. In his own admission, Katharon was involved with his wife's death and he fights as part of the A-Laws in her memory. Though not a man completely driven by revenge, he's a man who believes his military actions will contribute to peace. He was assigned to be Louise Halevy's MS squad commander. Because of her lackluster performance, he often chastises Louise's performance in battle and questions the wisdom of A-Laws superiors having her around. However, being the faithful soldier, he never challenged his superiors' decisions and dutifully carried his orders. Skills & Abilities As a solder of the ESF, he's been trained in military martial arts, MS piloting, use of various firearms, and tactical coordination. His MS combat skills are on par with a Gundam Meister. Additional skills and capabilities are unknown. History Early Days Not much is known about Barack's early life. What is known is that he had some comrades who died during Celestial Being's armed interventions. However, the full aspects of his involvement in the military were unknown. Before AD 2312 (Season 2), he was married to a beautiful blonde-haired wife, but lost her in an incident between Katharon and the ESF. Joining A-Laws & Stopping Katharon After losing his wife to Katharon rebels, Barack enlisted into A-Laws and devoted his life as a peace-keeper and vengeful wrath to Katharon. It was never established whether Barack was involved in A-Laws' subjugation missions against non-aligned countries, but he remains a loyal soldier to A-Laws. Eliminating Katharon at Proud & Celestial Being/s Return A-Laws received a search & destroy mission against Katharon. Intelligence from a reliable source had exposed Katharon's intentions of heading to Space Colony Proud to liberate their captured brothers. A-Laws decided to play ignorant of Katharon's rescue plans to lull them into a false sense of security, long enough for A-Laws to finish them off. Barack was assigned to this mission, along with Louise Halevy. Along with search & destroy Katharon, Barack was given a subset of orders: train Louise Halevy in her first mission and test-run the effectiveness of the Automatons against Katharon. He sortied in a GNX-704T Ahead along with GNX-609T GN-XIIIs to carry out his assignment. Barack and his MS squad arrived in the middle of Katharon's rescue mission. He unleashed the Automatons upon Katharon rebels and monitored their performance as the rest of his squad secure the perimeter outside Proud. Not long, he started noticing the Automatons going off-line and wondered what could've went wrong. Not long, he and his squad noticed a green GN particle stream passing through space, it could only be Celestial Being. Moments later, his squad's suspicions would be confirmed as they were attacked by GN-001RE Gundam Exia Repair. Exia charged above his enemies and chopped off a GNX III's right MS arm. The MSs then began exchanging beam fire. Exia only had its right MS arm with a damaged GN Sword for defense/offense, making combat very difficult for Setsuna. As Exia clashed beam swords with Barack, Barack asked, "Why wait 'til now to make an appearance!?". Setsuna answered, "To destroy you. I'll just have to destroy you! All of you who do things like this! I'll elliminate you ALL BY MYSELF!" Setsuna tried to shoot down Barack, but Barack evaded and only lost his GN Shield. Barack retorted, "'' You may be a Gundam, but you're 5-years-old. You're no match for my Ahead!" Barack shot at Setsuna, Exia was able to dodge the first 3 shots, but suffered a hit on the fourth. Exia wasn't responding too well in combat due to previous damage. Barack yelled out, "''I've lost a lot of friends to you bastards! And this is my chance...to avenge them!" Barack clashed swords with Exia again and knocked it downwards. Barack pulled out his second beam saber used both sabers to strike at Exia. Setsuna tried to block the attack with his GN Sword, but the combined strength of two beam sabers cut through its blade, breaking his GN Sword in half and cutting the lower half of Exia's right leg off. Barack said, "Your time in this world...has already ended!", as he chopped off Exia's right arm and cloak. Setsuna was now completely defenseless. Lt Araga went for the finishing blow when suddenly a pair of particle beams blasted in between Exia and Lt Araga's GN-X III. To everyone's surprise, it was a Gundam (Tieria Erde/GN-008 Seravee Gundam). Lt Araga was killed and Barack was forced to retreat. Barack called out for Louise to retreat, but found her MS just idling. Frustrated, he flew pass the Gundams and grabbed Louise, dragging her to safety. Later in the locker room, he saw Louise having a traumatic episode. She had to calm herself down with medication to stabilize. Barack realized how weak and a liability Louise can be in combat. He questioned the higher-ups to even have Louise in combat when she's clearly not ready. Unknown to him, Louise was one of the biggest sponsors to A-laws and was given special treatment due to her benefactor status. Anti-Celestial Being Campaign With Celestial Being back in action, the ESF assigned A-Laws to search & destroy CB in a preemptive strike before they can cause serious trouble. Transfer at Earth Battle at L3 & Death He is eventually got killed by Setsuna F. Seiei after 00 Raiser docked, and is later promoted posthumously to Lieutenant Colonel. His passing causes a significant amount of grief in Louise. Relationships A-Laws He is a MS Commander for A-Laws. ;Louise Halevy :She is the subordinate under his command. Katharon His wife got killed by one of Katharon's anti-Federation terrorist attacks, which eventually lead him to A-Laws. Picture Gallery File:Barack_Zinin_Profile_Pic.JPG Notes References External links *Barrack Zinin on Wikipedia Category:Deceased